Accepter ou Mourir
by Sakurache
Summary: 28 - Fini les bons moments pour les Winchester, les voilà repartis dans la chasse aux informations, concernant à la fois les Léviathans mais aussi les super anges. Mais enquêter dans leur univers n'est pas sans heurt et cela pourrait leur coûter la vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Accepter ou Mourir**

Cela faisait deux jours à présent que les chasseurs étaient de retour chez Bobby et ce dernier avait eu le droit à un énorme résumé de ce qu'il avait raté, en outre, l'esprit et le démon, Sara et ses impressionnantes facultés, les disputes entre Amy et Sam, l'apparition de Crowley et même le petit Noël familial. Les Winchester avaient même ramené un cadeau à leur père de substitution, une bonne bouteille de Whisky. Et pas un whisky bas de gamme qu'il avait l'habitude de boire, non, un vrai whisky qui aurait fait rougir sa majesté des Enfers lui-même. D'ailleurs, Sam observait Dean et Bobby discutaient dans le salon, hésitant. Devait-il leur dire ce qu'il savait à propos de la relation qu'Amy entretenait avec Crowley ? La jeune femme était partie en ville faire quelques courses, c'était le moment idéal. Mais peut-être…Non. Il devait leur dire. La dernière fois qu'Amy et Sam pensaient gérés seuls cela s'était très mal terminé. Le cadet des Winchester ne referait pas la même erreur cette fois. Il entra finalement dans le salon en se raclant la gorge, faisant lever vers lui les visages de Dean et Bobby.

- Les gars…Faut que je vous parle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sammy ? demanda Dean.

- C'est à propos de ta femme…et de Crowley.

- Quoi encore ? dit Bobby.

- Et bien…Il semblerait qu'elle ne nous ait pas tout dit.

- Oh Sam tu recommences !

- Je t'assure Dean ! Sara les a entendu il y a deux jours, Crowley lui a fourni des informations sur les Léviathans et…

- Et ?

- Je crois qu'elle a fait un pacte avec lui…Enfin pas un pacte comme avec un démon des carrefour mais plutôt un deal…entre leaders.

- Est-ce qu'elle a fait quelque chose en échange ? demanda finalement Bobby.

- Non…Du moins, je ne crois pas. J'en sais rien en fait.

- Bon et ces infos c'était quoi ?

- Crowley a une médium qui travaille pour lui et apparemment, elle a vu des choses intéressantes…Les Léviathans font des expériences pour transformer les humains.

- En quoi ?

- En Léviathans tiens ! Crowley sait pas pourquoi, moi je pense à une armée…Enfin bref, ça marche pas terrible et Dick Roman a prévu de se rendre dans leur laboratoire. Mais on ne sait pas encore quand ni où.

- Et ça nous avance à quoi ? demanda Dean.

- On en sait déjà un peu plus sur ce que fabrique les Léviathans…En quelque sorte, dit Bobby. Pourquoi Amy ne nous en a pas parlé ?

- Parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire.

Amy avait franchi la porte d'entrée si silencieusement que personne ne l'avait entendu faire. Elle avait posé deux paquets de courses sur la table de la cuisine et s'était approchée du salon en écoutant la conversation des garçons. Elle était à présent appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Sam se retourna et fut transpercé par le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

- Je comptais le faire mais ce petit fouineur m'a devancé…

- Explique-toi Amy, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Mais rien ! J'ai juste accepter l'aide de Crowley…Il est persuadé que les super anges sont les seuls à pouvoir remettre les Léviathans au Purgatoire et je commence à le croire là-dessus…Enfin bref. Du coup, il voulait simplement nous aider. C'est pas vraiment dans son intérêt que les Léviathans restent à gouverner la Terre et il me transmet les infos qu'il a…

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

- Je savais comment vous alliez réagir ! Vous alliez penser que c'était une idée stupide, qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Crowley, blablabli blablabla. Ce que vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre dans le crâne, c'est que je sais ce que je fais !

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Sam.

- Sam…

- Excuse-moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre tu franchiras la ligne, comme je l'ai fait, bon dieu, comme Cass l'a fait !

- Je ne suis pas toi Sam et je ne suis pas Cass non plus, s'énerva Amy.

- Non tu es…

- Quoi ? Une femme ? Faible ? Comme toi, comme Cass ? Désolé mais j'ai eu vos deux exemples pour savoir quoi ne pas faire.

- Oh oh ! On se calme les gars ! tenta d'intervenir Dean. Vous vous entendez ? Peace ! Je suis d'accord avec Sam Amy…

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Tu aurais dû au moins nous prévenir que tu travaillais avec Crowley ! interrompit-il la jeune femme. Et toi Sam…Relax man ! Amy est forte et surtout, elle n'est pas toute seule…Détends-toi un peu.

Sam allait répliquer mais soudain Amy qui s'était rapprochée agrippa son bras. L'expression de son visage devint neutre, son regard fixant le mur et ses yeux virèrent aux blancs profonds. Les garçons retinrent leur respiration pendant les deux minutes que dura sa vision et quand Amy reprit conscience, elle lâcha aussitôt le bras de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Dean.

- Les Léviathans… Leur laboratoire…Et tu ne devineras jamais où ils sont.

- Où ça ?

- Pontiac, Illinois.

- Encore ?

- Amy, tu n'avais plus de visions depuis un moment avant elle, non ? demanda Bobby.

- Heu…Non pas vraiment, répondit Amy. A part quand Sara m'en a envoyé une mais…

- D'autres…manifestations de tes pouvoirs ?

- Non pas depuis Moonville, pourquoi ?

- Tu…les brides ? Tu les bloques ?

- Non ! Bobby, nom de dieu, je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir !

- J'avoue que moi aussi je suis largué, dit Dean.

- Idem, affirma Sam.

- Je sais pas…Une intuition. Je trouve ça…bizarre. Tes visions te sont toujours envoyés alors celle-là par qui ?

- Par Dieu peut-être ? ironisa la jeune femme. J'en sais rien Bobby !

- Tu crois que c'est un piège ? demanda Sam.

- Non je…je sais pas.

- Tu viens avec nous ? demanda à son tour Amy à Bobby.

- Ah parce qu'on y va ? Comme ça ? s'étonna Dean.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Attendre que les Léviathans viennent ici bouffer ton joli petit cul ? ricana la chasseuse.

- C'est vrai ? Tu aimes mon cul ?

- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit Sam.

- Allez-y, mais en discret ! Pas comme des bourrins. Essayez d'obtenir des infos, conseilla Bobby. Moi je reste là.

- T'es sûr Bobby ?

- Foncez !

Durant les quelques heures du voyage, Amy restait renfrognée à l'arrière. La réaction de Sam l'avait encore une fois frustré. Evidemment, elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le semblait depuis quelques temps mais garder le contrôle sur ce qu'elle pouvait et surtout garder son armure étaient les seules solutions qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas s'effondrer. Cependant, ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'était que Dean et Sam lui fassent confiance. Même si elle improvisait dans une situation inédite pour elle comme pour eux, elle avait quand même suffisamment de confiance en elle pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, pour comprendre ce que chacune de ses décisions auraient comme conséquences. Elle observait le paysage par la fenêtre et se sentait patraque. Déjà quand elle s'était levé le matin, elle avait été prise de vertiges et de nausées. Cela lui avait rappelé des choses et elle en avait profité d'aller faire des courses pour faire un test de grossesse. Mais elle n'était pas enceinte et les symptômes duraient encore. Un horrible mal de tête l'avait assailli peu de temps après leur départ. Peut-être était-ce la contrariété ou la fatigue.

Dean n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Il se tourna finalement vers Sam et lui murmura :

- Dis quelque chose…

- Toi dis quelque chose !

- C'est avec toi qu'elle s'est disputée non ?

- Je suis désolé Dean mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit ! C'est pour elle que je m'inquiète ! Tu crois que je l'engueule juste pour le plaisir ?

- Ben on se demande parfois…

- Laisse-tomber. Tu trouves ça bien toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tout ! Cette histoire de super ange, de leader, de Crowley…

- Je croyais qu'on laissait tomber ?

- Tu veux pas me dire ce que t'en penses ?

- Non.

- Parfait !

Dean enclencha une cassette dans le lecteur et du rock résonna dans la voiture, laissant tout le monde seul avec ses pensées.

- Tu es sûre que c'était là ? questionna Dean.

- Certaine ! Je comprends pas…

Amy se tint la tête un moment en fermant les yeux. Les Winchester se trouvaient en face d'un entrepôt qui semblait désert et ce depuis longtemps. Le bâtiment était à moitié en ruine et il se situait en pleine ville, ce qui était un étonnant choix de laboratoire expérimental pour les Léviathans.

- Allons quand même jeter un coup d'œil, ordonna Sam, grognon.

Dean prit la main d'Amy dans la sienne et ils traversèrent la route avant de rentrer dans l'entrepôt. Vide. De la poussière, des restes de tôles, mais rien qui aurait pu appartenir aux Léviathans. Amy était bouche-bée. C'était la première fois que ses visions la trompaient. Et puis ce mal de tête qui l'empêchait de réfléchir…

- Y'a rien ici. Bobby avait raison, on s'est fait avoir ! s'écria Sam en donnant un coup de pied dans un morceau de métal qui traînait.

Le bruit que cela provoqua fit comme un éclair dans la tête d'Amy et une vague de vertiges l'envahit.

- Calme-toi Sam ! Bon dieu, c'est pas un drame ! Faut juste essayer de savoir qui a envoyé cette vision à Amy, ça nous donnera une idée de ce qui se passe…

Dean se tourna alors vers sa femme qui était devenue assez pâle et chancelante.

- Chérie, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

- Je…Je ne me sens pas très bien…

En voyant la tête d'Amy, Sam se calma d'un coup. La jeune femme n'avait l'air vraiment pas dans son assiette et cela l'inquiétait lui aussi. Elle n'avait jamais été malade, à peine quand elle était enceinte. Dean l'attrapa par le bras pendant que le cadet des frères Winchester essayait de lui trouver quelque chose pour s'asseoir. Il trouva non loin de là où il se trouvait plusieurs parpaings empilés les uns sur les autres. Ça serait dur mais ça ferait l'affaire.

- Viens-là…

Sam prit l'autre bras d'Amy et les garçons la firent s'asseoir. Elle se prit immédiatement la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux, la plus petite lumière, même dans cette endroit mal éclairé, la faisait souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Dean.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser !

Les frères, accroupis devant Amy, échangèrent un regard vraiment inquiet mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre dans leur dos. Ils se levèrent et se retournèrent découvrant Jacob, droit, face à eux. Amy releva la tête et se leva tant bien que mal. Elle essaya de mettre son mal-être de coté et montra un visage fort et impassible.

- Jacob…

- Amy, Messieurs, ravi de vous revoir.

- J'en dirais pas autant…grogna Dean.

- C'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette vision, pas vrai ? dit Amy.

- Effectivement. Je suis désolé de vous avoir donner de faux espoirs mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais de savoir où vous seriez…

- Pour ?

- Vous parler bien sûr…Tu ne m'as jamais rappelé Amy.

- Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention…

- Ah oui ? Et comment comptais-tu rouvrir le Purgatoire ?

- On l'a fait une fois je te signale enfoiré, on a remis toutes les âmes excepté les Léviathans. On peut le refaire, intervint Dean.

- Evidemment…Amy, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu dire à ton petit ami de la fermer ?

- Mon mari.

- Quoi ?

- T'as raté un épisode Jacob là-haut, Dean est mon mari, nous sommes mariés.

- Félicitations, dit Jacob.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air sincère, il semblait contrarié. Comme si cette nouvelle changeait ses plans, quoi qu'ils fussent.

- Donc tu crois que tu n'as pas besoin de l'aide des anges ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Les anges ne nous ont toujours apporter que des problèmes. Si les Léviathans continuent de tuer des anges, c'est votre problème, pas le mien ! A part Cass et Balthazar, qui nous a déjà aidé, hein ?

- Tu savais que Balthazar était vivant ?

- Quoi ? demanda Sam.

Tous les trois encaissaient le choc de cette nouvelle. Ils avaient toujours cru que Balthazar était mort, assassiné par Castiel qui avait découvert sa trahison.

- Il s'est enfui, comme toujours, quand il a senti que Castiel avait des soupçons…Dieu seul sait où il est…Quoi qu'il en soit, si les Léviathans parviennent à mettre la main sur des anges, c'est aussi ton problème Amy, tu es une super ange ! Il y a bien le mot « ange » là-dedans et surtout…

- Surtout quoi ?

- Surtout, si ils parviennent à avoir des anges, ils pourront aller au Paradis et forcer tous les endroits cachés du Ciel…

- Le Sanctuaire, dit Sam.

- Sara ! s'écria Dean.

- Tout juste !

Amy eut de nouveau un violent vertige, elle chancela et finit par retourner. Elle soupira et demanda finalement :

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Non Amy, non ! s'écria Dean. Tu ne vas pas laisser ce fils de pute te dicter ta conduite ? Il veut qu'on chasse les Léviathans, c'est ce qu'on essaye de faire figure toi ! – Il se tourna vers Jacob – Et si on ne perdait pas notre temps à faire des kilomètres pour te voir on aurait déjà avancé ! Crowley est plus efficace que toi…

- Crowley ? s'étonna Jacob. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es alliée à cette créature de l'enfer !

- Il nous donne des informations, il ne nous menace pas, il est tout le contraire de toi, c'est toi le monstre ! dit Amy, en se relevant une nouvelle fois et en faisant quelques pas vers l'ange.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Tant que vous faîtes quelque chose pour ces…choses, ça m'ira parfaitement. Je me débrouillerai en échange pour qu'ils ne parviennent pas à entrer au Paradis. Tu vois ? Moi aussi je peux être serviable ! Bonne chance.

Il avait sans doute décidé de partir mais comme c'était un être sans scrupule, il ajouta :

- Amy, as-tu tout raconter à ton…mari, concernant notre petit pacte ?

Et il disparut dans un nouveau bruissement d'ailes.


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit tombait et les Winchester avaient décidé de passer la nuit en ville avant de rentrer chez Bobby. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre de motel et Dean jeta son sac sur un des deux lits présents dans la pièce en colère.

- Bon alors…Je sais que l'autre fois c'était pas le moment et je dois bien avouer qu'avec notre mariage et le reste j'avais un peu oublier ce détail mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bordel ?

- J'aimerai bien savoir aussi, dit Sam en s'asseyant sur le deuxième lit.

- Oh Sam ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plaît ! Et comme tu l'as dit toi-même Dean c'est un détail ! Ce n'est vraiment pas important…

- Ça l'est pour moi !

- C'était il y a des années ! Il y a prescription, non ?

- Non car c'est là, maintenant que je l'apprends ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Amy soupira bruyamment et s'assit sur le lit, près du sac de Dean. Ce dernier resta debout, les bras croisés attendant le récit de la jeune femme.

- J'étais vraiment dans un état pitoyable quand tu es mort…Comme nous tous, commença-t-elle en jetant un œil à Sam. Je culpabilisais que notre dernière discussion ait été une dispute et tout ça…Enfin bref. Un jour Jacob s'est pointé. Il m'a dit qu'il te ramènerait si je faisais quelques trucs pour lui…

- Comme quoi ?

- Veiller sur Sam, ce qui n'a pas vraiment marcher, éliminer certaines créatures, démons…Rien de bien exceptionnel pour un chasseur. Bobby m'a aidé sur la deuxième partie mais il ne savait pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Il pensait que c'était juste pour noyer mon chagrin…

- Mais tu n'as pas revu Jacob après, si ? demanda Sam.

- Non, j'avais exigé de traiter cette affaire uniquement avec Cass. Il m'avait sauvé face à Frank et j'avais confiance en lui. Plus qu'en Jacob en tout cas.

- Je vois et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé…dit Dean.

- Ouais…J'ai eu peur que les anges ne tiennent pas leur promesse quand je suis partie de chez Bobby. Sam, il…Enfin tu sais ça. Mais heureusement, Cass a quand même été te chercher en Enfer et voilà. C'est tout, tu vois, rien de sorcier…

- C'est pas comme si tu avais pactisé avec un démon, pas vrai Sammy ?

- Haha.

- Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler…

- Je sais, je fais tout de travers en ce moment…

Dean prit les mains d'Amy dans les siennes et la fit se lever avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Mais non…ça va aller…Si on dormait ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine…

Amy hocha la tête et les garçons l'observèrent se rendre dans la salle de bain. Sam s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été vraiment sympa avec la chasseuse mais en même temps, cette histoire le confortait dans l'idée qu'il fallait veiller sur elle.

Amy se réveilla en sursaut sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se redressa brusquement mais reposa sa tête immédiatement sur l'oreiller tellement elle lui tournait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre à présent et ferma les yeux. Cependant, la chasseuse les rouvrit aussitôt avec la drôle de sensation d'être observée. Elle jeta un œil à Dean mais il dormait à poings fermés. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, caressant ses cheveux puis se redressa et observa Sam. Lui aussi dormait tranquillement. Amy se leva doucement et remonta la couverture de Sam sur lui. Elle enfila son gros pull de Georgetown, ses baskets et décida de sortir prendre l'air. Une fois devant la chambre dans la cour du motel, elle eût l'impression de mieux respirer. L'air frais de cette nuit de décembre la faisait se sentir mieux. Ils allaient bientôt changer d'année. Mais Amy avait l'impression que les années se ressemblaient. Toujours un méchant à vaincre, des alliées à qui on ne pouvait pas vraiment se fier, des êtres chers qu'on perdait…Combien devraient-ils encore en perdre avant d'avoir gagner la vie normale qu'ils méritaient ? Parfois, des nuits comme celle-ci, la jeune femme pensait que jamais ils n'auraient cette vie et qu'ils mourraient tous en chasseurs. Amy frissonna et sentit de nouveau cette impression. Quelqu'un l'observait, elle en était sûre à présent. Elle se tourna doucement, marcha un peu comme si de rien n'était. Soudain, elle le vit. Castiel était là, devant elle.

- Cass…

Elle fit un pas en avant vers lui mais il disparut sans un bruit. La chasseuse essoufflée resta un instant bouche-bée sous la surprise avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la chambre. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle alluma la lumière, réveillant les Winchester qui se redressèrent brusquement, les yeux encore plein de sommeil.

- Amy…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam.

La jeune femme faisait les cent pas devant les lits, la bouche ouverte. Elle essayait de parler mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle transpirait et on avait l'impression qu'elle ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard et l'aîné des Winchester se leva du lit. Il prit Amy par les bras et la força à le regarder.

- Amy, tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Cass…J'ai…J'ai vu Cass, il est vivant !

- Quoi ? Chérie c'est impossible !

- Je te dis que je l'ai vu ! s'écria Amy en s'écartant. Il était là…Il…

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et la chasseuse ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Sa tête lui faisait mal et tournait horriblement. Elle se sentit partir. Dean qui avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait la vit s'évanouir et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Amy ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle sentit sur elle l'agréable souffle du soleil. Elle était allongée et en enfonçant les mains, elle comprit qu'elle était sur un agréable tapis d'herbe moelleuse. Elle se releva doucement mais sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal, elle se sentait bien. En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une prairie, une grande prairie de coquelicots. Elle ressemblait étrangement à un champs qu'elle avait déjà visité, un champs où Castiel et elle s'étaient retrouvés seuls pour une des dernières fois de sa vie.

- Amy…

Elle se retourna lentement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'était bien la voix de Castiel. Et c'est bien lui qu'elle vit en se retournant. Elle sentit immédiatement les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Cass…

Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Castiel entoura timidement la jeune femme de ses bras et ferma les yeux en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux.

- Je…Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas tout à fait…Et tu le sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant doucement de Cass.

- Amy…Je suis au courant, pour les super anges.

- Je vois…

- Tu ne dois pas attendre que ta transformation se fasse toute seule, tu dois aller en avant d'elle…

- Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de me dire ? Tu crois que je ne veux pas devenir un super ange ?

- Est-ce que c'est faux ?

- Je fais ce qu'on me demande, je traque les Léviathans, j'essaye d'être le lien entre l'Enfer et le Paradis pour que le monde redevienne ce qu'il était avant l'Apocalypse et toute cette merde !

- Amy, est-ce que c'est faux ?

Amy ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle se tourna sur le coté en se mordant la lèvre et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Castiel laissa la jeune femme dans le silence. Mais elle finit par se retourner vers lui et l'observa un instant. C'était bien lui, le Castiel qu'elle avait aimé, entre le trouduc obéissant et le traître tout permis. Il était redevenu lui-même.

- Non c'est vrai. Je ne veux pas être un super ange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu me manques Cass…

- Amy, pourquoi ?

- Parce que…soupira-t-elle. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités. Si je deviens vraiment super ange, je serai leur leader et je…je n'en suis pas capable. Surtout je suis terrifiée ! Pour Sara, pour Bobby et les Winchester…Pourquoi moi ? Je…Je ne veux pas devenir un super ange. Je veux seulement rester moi, Amy. J'avais trouvé ma place, je m'étais trouvée. Je suis un chasseur, pas un super ange.

Le ciel s'était assombri et Castiel leva les yeux vers les nuages qui s'amoncelaient. Il avait écouté Amy mais il ne répondit rien. Il lui tendit simplement la main.

- Viens, il faut que tu vois quelque chose…

Elle hésita puis prit sa main en la serrant fort. Ils disparurent dans un aveuglant flash de lumière.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les Winchester étaient à l'hôpital central de Pontiac. Sam était assis dans un fauteuil dans la salle d'attente pendant que Dean faisait les cent pas d'une manière plus frénétique que d'habitude. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rouges par le manque de sommeil et Dean était pâle, mal rasé. Quand Amy s'était évanouie sans réelle raison apparente, les frères s'étaient précipités aux Urgences. On leur avait dit d'attendre pendant que les médecins s'occupaient d'Amy mais cela devenait un véritable enfer. Sam se leva enfin et s'approcha de son frère.

- Tu veux un café ?

- Non merci…

Dean ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui et continua de marcher, vraiment inquiet. Sam allait se diriger vers la machine à café quand un médecin en blouse blanche les interpella.

- Bonjour, Docteur O'Brian, vous êtes les parents d'Amy Winchester ?

- Je suis son mari et voici mon frère, répondit Dean.

- Bien. Heu…Voilà. On a procédé à quelques tests courants sur votre femme, scanner, IRM, test sanguin, toxines, etc mais nous n'avons rien déceler d'anormal. Cependant, son état est inquiétant.

- Pourquoi ça Docteur ? demanda Sam.

- Et bien elle est apparemment dans un état de stresse intense. Elle a de la fièvre sans trace d'infection et son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, ce depuis déjà un certain temps. Son activité cérébrale est aussi extrêmement forte ce qui nous laisse à penser qu'elle souffre énormément…Nous lui avons administré de la morphine et un tranquillisant mais pour le moment il n'y a pas de résultat.

- Qu'est-ce qui risque de se passer à long terme ? questionna de nouveau Sam en voyant que son frère était incapable de parler.

- Si son cœur continue de battre à cette vitesse, il pourrait s'arrêter. Et si il s'arrête…

- Elle mourra, conclut Sam.

- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Dean. Faîtes tout ce que vous pouvez Docteur, tout vous entendez !

- On fera de notre mieux Monsieur Winchester, je vous le promets ! L'important maintenant est de découvrir ce qui provoque cette tachycardie et de tout faire pour la calmer. En attendant, vous pouvez aller la voir…Si elle sent votre présence, cela ne sera que bénéfique.

- Merci Docteur…dit Sam.

Quand le Docteur O'Brian repartit vers les Urgences, Sam et Dean restèrent un long moment silencieux. Puis le cadet des Winchester posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Va la voir Dean…Je préviens Bobby.

Cass et Amy apparurent dans une chambre d'enfant. La nuit était tombée et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se trouvait au chevet de son fils. Elle lui sourit, lui embrassa le front puis sortit en éteignant la lumière plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Elle laissa tout de même la porte ouverte, la lumière du couloir éclairant l'entrée de la pièce.

- Rassure-toi, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir…ça, c'est Cameron. Il y a encore quelques semaines il était mourant. Et puis sa mère, Kassandra la guérit.

- C'est une super ange ?

Cass prit de nouveau la main d'Amy et l'entraîna dans le salon de la maison. Kassandra s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé, elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse.

- Elle a accepté son devoir. Elle sait, maintenant que son fils est sauvé, qu'elle va devoir le quitter temporairement pour exécuter les desseins de Dieu.

- Vraiment ? Il vit et elle est prête à le quitter ?

- Elle sait qu'elle le retrouvera.

- Et si elle meurt ?

- Ils se retrouveront plus tard au Paradis.

Amy serra les dents et secoua la tête en se détournant de la vision de Kassandra attendant tranquillement qu'on l'appelle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et leva les yeux. Castiel l'observa un instant mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Il devait la pousser à le faire.

- Amy…Parle-moi.

- Conneries ! explosa la jeune femme. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, elle ne connaît pas notre monde alors elle peut être confiante et avoir de l'espoir, moi je n'ai pas ce luxe ! Je connais la réalité des choses, je connais la guerre, cette merde sans fin et je sais que la plupart de ces super anges ne reviendront jamais chez eux !

- C'est ça la guerre Amy. Tu l'as dit, tu la connais mieux que personne…

- Mais c'est injuste ! Ces personnes ne méritent pas de…

- Si elle n'avait pas accepté ses pouvoirs, Kassandra n'aurait jamais sauvé son fils. Et Cameron serait mort. Tu crois que ça aurait été mieux ?

- Si c'était écrit, oui.

- Dieu n'a pas créer les super anges uniquement dans le but de vaincre les Léviathans, et tu le sais aussi.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pour protéger la Terre et le Ciel, pour protéger l'Enfer, pour protéger l'équilibre du monde.

- C'est pas déjà ce que les anges et les chasseurs faisaient ?

- Plus ou moins. Mais les choses ont changé. Toi mieux que quiconque, tu sais ça.

- Alors quoi ? Il faut que j'accepte juste d'être ce que Dieu veut que je sois ?

- Oui.

- Mais si je le fais, je serais…

- Leur leader. Le plus puissant super ange de l'Univers. Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi tu es capable…

- C'est terriblement dangereux…Je pourrais me retourner, devenir mauvaise…

- Non.

- Pourquoi moi Cass ? Pourquoi ?

Castiel baissa les yeux et soupira. Il prit de nouveau la main d'Amy dans la sienne.

- Allons voir quelqu'un d'autre…

Et ils disparurent de nouveau dans cette lumière chaleureuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy était là, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, reliée à plusieurs machines. C'était bien elle et en même temps, plus tellement. Dean serrait sa main en silence depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Elle avait les traits du visage tendus. Ses yeux étaient clos mais ils bougeaient comme des damnés sous ses paupières. Parfois, quand la morphine et les calmants s'estompaient, son corps avait des soubresauts plutôt violents, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui redonne une dose. Les médecins étaient vraiment inquiets. Ils venaient régulièrement, observaient des données puis ressortaient, chuchotant dans le couloir. Sam avait préféré attendre Bobby dans la salle d'attente des Urgences. Il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça, pas encore. Quand Bobby arriva enfin, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre d'Amy. Dean n'avait pas bougé, le regard dans le vague. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'ils étaient là et leva bientôt les yeux sur eux.

- Alors…du nouveau ? demanda Sam.

- Non…C'est toujours pareil. Enfin si on veut. Les médecins l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel pour essayer de calmer le jeu mais ça a pas l'air de changer grand-chose…

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit combien de temps son cœur pourrait tenir comme ça ?

- Ils ne savent pas exactement…Quelques heures ou quelques jours. Parfois il se calme puis repart de plus belle.

Bobby s'approcha du lit par le coté où Dean n'était pas en observant sa fille. Car Amy était comme sa fille au même titre que les Winchester étaient ses fils. Il caressa sa joue lentement puis lui prit la main.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Bobby ? demanda Dean d'un ton las.

- Bobby a raison, dit Sam. Avec tout ce qu'on connaît, on peut bien essayer de la sauver.

- Tu veux quoi ? Rentrer dans sa tête ? questionna Dean.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Et si on interrogeait d'abord ceux qu'on connaît pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe hein ? dit Bobby. Je pense à Crowley, Jacob, Annabella peut-être.

- Je sais pas…soupira Dean.

- Dean…Tu veux rester là à ne rien faire ? A attendre qu'elle meurt ?

Dean soupira à nouveau et observa Amy. C'était sa femme, la femme de sa vie. Leur couple était solide. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Surtout, Sam avait raison. Il n'allait pas rester là à la regarder se battre seule et mourir. Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme, se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement et se tourna vers Bobby et Sam.

- Vous avez raison, on doit agir. Seulement je veux qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un avec elle.

- Pas de souci, je peux prendre le premier tour de garde si tu veux, proposa Bobby.

- Parfait, par qui on commence ?

- Crowley ? tenta Sam. C'est celui à qui on pourra parler le plus facilement…Il ne saura peut-être pas grand-chose mais on peut toujours…

- Excusez-moi ! les interrompit une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois chasseurs se retournèrent et firent face à une jeune femme blonde dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas faire partie du personnel de l'hôpital et tordait ses mains comme si elle était nerveuse.

- Vous êtes…Sam et Dean Winchester ?

- Oui, répondirent les frères à la fois surpris et sur leurs gardes.

- Je m'appelle Stacey…Stacey Hardwick. Je…Je travaille avec…Crowley.

- Vous êtes la médium ? demanda Sam.

Stacey hocha la tête. Elle regarda dans le couloir mais il était désert et elle fit un pas en avant.

- Je…Je suis désolée, pour Amy…

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? continua le cadet des Winchester.

- Seulement que vous étiez là et…Je voulais…C'était stupide, je n'aurai pas dû venir.

- Non, non attendez !

Sam la retint doucement par le bras et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait Dean quelques instants plus tôt.

- Calmez-vous…Si vous êtes là c'est que vous savez des choses…

- Non je…

- Si vous avez peur de Crowley, vous devriez avoir encore plus peur de nous ! menaça l'aîné des Winchester.

- Dean ! ça aide pas…

- Non je…je n'ai pas peur de Crowley. Ecoutez, je peux seulement vous dire que ce qui se passe avec Amy n'a rien à voir avec les Léviathans…C'est tout ce que je sais.

- D'accord, d'accord…Est-ce que vous pensez que Crowley en sait plus ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas, désolée, répondit Stacey en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Tout va bien, on lui demandera nous-même…conclut Sam.

Stacey leva enfin les yeux vers lui et Sam lui sourit. La médium se détendit quelque peu et tenta elle aussi un sourire. Sam se redressa soudain en entendant une voix familière de nouveau dans leur dos.

- Me demander quoi ? questionna Crowley.

Stacey se leva d'un bond complètement effrayée. Elle observa Crowley et se mit à balbutier comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Crowley…je…je…ne voulais pas. Je n'aurais pas…sans votre permission…

- Tout va bien Stacey, vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous présenter mais j'aurai aimé qu'Amy soit parmi nous…

Bizarrement, il semblait sincère. Il bouscula légèrement Dean et Sam pour s'approcher de la chasseuse et lui caressa le front. Puis il resta à l'observer en silence. C'était un drôle de spectacle. Surtout que la chambre n'était pas faîte pour accueillir autant de personnes.

- Elle a vraiment l'air de souffrir…

- Elle est dans le coma mais elle semble endurer toujours autant la douleur…ajouta Sam.

- Bon ça suffit ces conneries ! s'énerva Dean. Crowley, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu sais ce qui lui arrive ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il en soupirant et en se tournant vers Dean. Mais je me devais de venir la voir. Je vous conseille de vous adresser aux anges…Je sais que ce ne sont pas vos monstres préférés mais ils en seront sûrement plus que moi.

- Merci…

- Je vous en prie. Stacey ?

- Ou…Oui.

- Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites. Mais préviens-moi immédiatement si tu vois quelque chose…nous concernant.

- Bien sûr Monsieur.

- On est au courant Crowley ! dit Sam.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- De ton petit arrangement avec Amy…

- Ah…Soit. Désolé Messieurs mais je n'ai rien de nouveau pour le moment. Si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous à Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en désignant Stacey du menton.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Amy et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Accroche-toi ma belle…

Puis il disparut aussi vite et silencieusement qu'il était venu. Stacey, les jambes tremblotantes, se laissa retomber sur la chaise. Le silence infiltra la pièce et ce fut Bobby le premier qui le brisa :

- Bon…ça c'est fait. Qui est le suivant ?

Amy et Cass apparurent cette fois dans un bar bondé qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle avait passé presque un an au Angel's à New York à servir des verres sans aucune idée de sa véritable identité. Ces choses-là marquent une personne à jamais. C'était vendredi soir, la soirée la plus bondée et enrichissante de la semaine. Amy se tourna vers l'ange et demanda :

- Cass, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Approchons-nous un peu…

Ils approchèrent du comptoir où Joey, le patron, était accoudé et parlait vivement avec plusieurs clients, des chopes de bières à la main. A travers les bruits de la salle, Amy reconnut immédiatement la voix puissante de Joey.

- Cette petite était une perle…Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de qui elle était ! Mais une force ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! Elle prenait tout du bon côté, souriante, aimante…Je la considérais comme ma fille vous savez. Elle m'a beaucoup soutenu, un vrai rayon de soleil ! Et pas que pour moi ! Elle aidait tous ceux qu'elle pouvait, sans distinction et sans s'occuper d'elle-même ! Une sainte comme j'en ai rarement vu dans ma vie !

Joey continua de parler mais la chasseuse ne l'écoutait plus. Elle l'observait. Il semblait heureux, serein. Elle avait promis de lui écrire, de lui donner des nouvelles mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle culpabilisait pour cela mais ce qu'elle entendit ensuite la rassura :

- Elle avait promis de rester en contact mais la vie est ce qu'elle est, elle ne l'a pas fait. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Ce qui me rassure c'est de me dire qu'elle est heureuse maintenant, qu'elle a retrouvé sa famille. Et grâce à elle que j'ai pu reprendre goût à la vie, grâce à elle j'ai connu ma femme ! Cette petite sera toujours dans mon cœur…

Amy ne dit rien mais sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Castiel l'observa une nouvelle fois en silence puis décida qu'il était temps d'avancer :

- Tu vois Amy…Tu fais le bien autour de toi, sans même t'en rendre compte ! Tu es quelqu'un de fort, d'intègre et d'altruiste…Sans même savoir qui tu étais, sans les souvenirs de ton passé, tu as réussi à transformer la vie de cet homme…Voilà pourquoi tu deviendras un grand leader, meilleur que je ne l'ai jamais été et voilà pourquoi tu ne deviendras pas comme…moi.

Amy tourna alors la tête vers un Cass défait qui regardait le sol.

- Cass…

Elle fit un pas vers lui mais l'ange se reprit soudainement et prit de nouveau sa main.

- Continuons…

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu verras.

- Cass attends…

- Quoi ?

- Tu savais que Balthazar était en vie ?

- Bien sûr. Je voulais le tuer mais il s'est enfui.

- Où est-il ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi ?

- Je me dis qu'il nous a aidé une fois alors peut-être…

Cass soupira et plongea son regard dans celui d'Amy.

- Je ne crois pas que tu réalises ce qui se passe ici…

- Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie.

La jeune femme affronta l'ange du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce dernier finit par lâcher prise.

- Continuons.

- Jacob ? proposa Sam.

- Tu crois qu'il nous aidera après ce qu'Amy lui a balancé à la gueule hier ?

- On peut toujours essayer, répondit Sam.

- Et puis d'après ce qu'on sait, Jacob compte beaucoup sur Amy contre les Léviathans, il ne la laissera certainement pas mourir comme ça, ajouta Bobby.

Dean hésitait mais il fallait tenter le coup. Il se tourna vers la médium qui observait Amy d'un air terrorisé.

- Hey vous !

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Vous savez quelque chose à propos de Jacob ?

- Je…Je ne vois pas vraiment les anges…

- Dean tu oublies Pamela ? Les médiums ne peuvent pas…

- Oui ça va, je demandais juste, grogna Dean.

Le cadet des Winchester n'insista pas. Dean était Dean. Sa lune de miel était bien terminée et il était plus en colère et grognon que jamais.

- Y'a tout ce qu'il faut dans la voiture, dit Sam.

- Et vous pouvez utiliser le sous-sol de l'hôpital, ajouta Bobby.

- Parfait, allons-y.

- Oh une petite minute ! dit Dean. Vous, vous venez avec nous !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Sammy.

- Un je ne la connais pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste là avec Amy…

- Dean…

- Secundo, il nous faut quelqu'un pour monter la garde. Je préfère que Bobby reste avec ma femme.

- Très bien, soupira Sam. Vous pouvez le faire ? demanda-t-il doucement à Stacey.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sam et se leva, brusquement décidée.

- Oui, je vais le faire.

- Super, allons-y.

Après avoir été chercher leurs affaires dans l'Impala et avoir tout préparer, les garçons étaient prêts à convoquer le leader du Paradis. Stacey, bien que terrifiée, restait près de la porte du sous-sol en jetant des coups d'œil dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'il allait se passer et de plus elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'anges. Pas réellement. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle savait, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un de très gentil et compatissant. Tout le contraire d'elle.

- T'es prêt ? demanda Sam à son frère.

- Allez vas-y.

Sam récita en latin en jetant une allumette dans un bol avec une préparation bizarre que Stacey voyait pour la première fois. Une flamme géante s'éleva et Jacob apparut en face d'eux. Dean actionna son briquet et le lança sur le sol, encerclant Jacob de feu sacré.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire Messieurs ?

- Ça dépend de toi.

- Je vois que la confiance règne…Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Tu sais où on est ? demanda Sam.

- Aucune idée.

- Pontiac General, l'hôpital.

- Vous m'avez l'air plutôt en forme…

- Amy enfoiré ! s'écria Dean qui s'exprimait pour la première fois.

- Oh.

- Elle est mourante.

- Et ?

- C'est pas naturel. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

- Je…Je ne savais pas, répondit Jacob. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Nous dire ce que tu en penses.

Sam résuma alors la situation et les symptômes d'Amy. Jacob écoutait consciencieusement et semblait réfléchir sérieusement.

- J'ai déjà vu des cas similaires…

- Explique !

- Sur des anges, de nouveaux anges quand ils investissent un corps pour la première fois. Certains hôtes ne résistent pas et ils finissent dans un état similaire. On appelle ça le « syndrome de l'ange perdu » entre nous. Nick l'aurait sûrement eu si Lucifer n'avait pas changer d'hôte entre temps.

Il fit un sourire ironique à Sam qui ne se démonta pas.

- Tu veux dire, si un hôte n'est pas assez fort ?

- Hum hum. Si il n'est pas assez fort, si ce n'est pas LE bon, etc.

- Mais Amy n'a pas besoin d'hôte ! Enfin je veux dire c'est elle ! Les super anges ne sont pas comme vous, ils n'ont pas de formes immatérielles…

- J'avais bien compris mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Les super anges…C'est nouveau pour tout le monde.

- Merci…

- Quoi c'est tout ? s'énerva Dean.

- C'est une piste Dean !

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien d'autre, s'excusa Jacob.

- Alors fais quelque chose !

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ?

- Peut-être devriez-vous interroger Annabella. Après tout, c'est elle qui a été choisi pour s'occuper des super anges, elle en saura sûrement plus…

- C'est ce qu'on va faire.

- Parfait ! Est-ce que je peux…

Jacob indiqua du regard le feu sacré. Sam s'approcha avec un seau d'eau et l'éteignit. L'ange allait s'en aller mais il remarqua alors la présence de Stacey.

- Qui est-ce ? Elle sent le démon à plein nez !

- Ça ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit Sam bizarrement sur la défensive.

- Tu as raison…Oh autre chose. Sauvez-la, sauvez Amy. Ou c'est la fin pour nous tous.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est dans la banlieue de Chicago que Castiel emmena ensuite Amy. Devant une maison traditionnelle jouait une jeune fille qui devait avoir 12 ans. Cass et Amy restèrent là à l'observer, en silence, en se tenant toujours la main. Finalement, Cass se tourna vers Amy.

- Tu ne la reconnais pas ?

- Non, je devrais ?

- Regarde mieux…

La chasseuse se tourna de nouveau vers la fillette et l'observa encore. Elle lui était vaguement familière. Un chat vient miauler devant elle et elle sourit. Ce sourire…Amy se rappela alors qu'elle et la fille s'étaient déjà rencontrées.

- Nadya. Je…Je l'ai sauvé.

- Quand tu chassais seule, il y a plusieurs années.

- Quand j'ai quitté Sam et Dean après que John m'ait appris mon histoire…Elle a tellement grandi ! Ne me dis pas…

- Non, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas une super ange.

- Alors quoi ?

- Rappelle-toi…Rappelle-toi cette nuit où tu l'as sauvé, elle et toute sa famille. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

- Qu'ils ne disent jamais merci quand on les sauve…

- Sauf que Nadya la fait.

- Oui…Elle m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dit qu'elle ne m'oublierait jamais.

- Et ?

Amy ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. C'était loin dans son passé et elle avait sauvé tellement de personnes avec ou sans les Winchester que c'était difficile de faire le tri. Elle revit alors la scène. Elle entendait la voix de Nadya qui devait avec 6 ou 7 ans à l'époque. Puis soudain, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et regarda Cass.

- Elle m'a dit que quand elle serait grande elle voulait être comme moi. Je lui ais demandé si elle voulait parler de devenir chasseur elle m'a répondu non. « Je veux être forte, belle et douce. Je veux être intelligente comme toi. Tu seras une maman géniale. Et un jour, tu gouverneras le monde. »

- Tu vois…

- J'avais oublié ça.

- Tous ceux que tu as rencontré sentaient toutes ces qualités en toi et ils savaient, avant même que tu en ais toi-même conscience, que tu étais destinée à faire de grandes choses.

- Je pensais que ça aurait été en tant que chasseur…

- Tu dois avancer, c'est le prochain stade de ta vie que tu as devant toi. Si tu ne te bas pas, si tu ne l'accepte pas, Nadya pourrait très bien se faire dévorer demain par les Léviathans.

Amy avait besoin de s'asseoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut un banc. Elle alla y poser ses fesses et se prit la tête dans les mains. Castiel s'approcha en silence.

- Amy…

- Laisse-moi une minute Cass.

L'ange n'ajouta donc pas un mot et s'assit à coté d'elle. La chasseuse en avait assez. Elle voulait sortir de tout ça, revoir des gens de son passé la troublaient beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle voulait embrasser Dean, serrer Sam et Bobby dans ses bras. Dean et Sam…

- Si je deviens super ange, je veux dire si j'accepte mon destin…Est-ce que je devrais quitter Sam et Dean comme Kassandra devra quitter son fils ?

- Tu n'auras pas du tout le même chemin à suivre que Kassandra…

- Castiel ! Réponds à ma question.

- C'est possible…Mais tu pourras les revoir, autant de fois que tu voudras, à tout moment, quand tu auras du temps libre. Alors que Kassandra ne rentrera chez elle que quand les Léviathans seront de nouveau au Purgatoire…

- Tu veux dire que les super anges sont des soldats ? On est vraiment en train de parler d'une guerre là ?

- En effet. C'est une vraie guerre. Mais après, les super anges seront basés sur terre et pourront accomplir leurs devoirs tout en restant avec leur famille…Comme un emploi quelconque.

- Un emploi quelconque…murmura Amy.

Elle tourna la tête et observa de nouveau Nadya jouait. Mais Castiel interrompit ses pensées.

- Il faut qu'on bouge…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le dis.

- Oh parfait…J'avais oublier que tu pouvais être comme ça.

Castiel, qui s'était levé, regarda tristement Amy. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Amy lui sourit et lui prit la main.

- Allez, je te suis.

Pendant que les Winchester interrogeaient Jacob, Bobby resta seul avec Amy. Il s'assit à son chevet, lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux de sa main libre. Il resta comme ça de longues minutes. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout moment. Elle était si jeune…

- Amy…Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu dois te battre. Si tu meurs avant moi je te jure que je te tue ! Sam et surtout Dean…Ils ne s'en remettront pas si tu meurs…Tu les imagines ? Je devrais les supporter avec leur colère, leur chagrin…Tu me ferais ça à moi ? Je t'en prie…Ne meurs pas…

- Je crois que ce sera pourtant inévitable…

Bobby lâcha la main de la jeune femme et se leva d'un bond. Devant l'entrée de la chambre se dressait une charmante jeune femme brune aux cheveux coupés en carré. Bobby avait l'impression de la connaître pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

- Bobby Singer…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Tessa, je suis…

- Une faucheuse.

- Exact.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait être mourrant pour pouvoir vous voir ?

- Rassurez-vous, vous ne l'êtes pas. Je fais une exception cette fois, ne le dîtes pas à mon boss.

- Faîtes-moi confiance, je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à ça. Vous êtes là…pour elle ?

- Son heure approche. Je suis désolée mais je voulais vous prévenir.

- Quand ?

- Bientôt. Je ne sais pas exactement.

Sam et Dean cherchent un moyen de la sauver.

- Oui je m'en doutais. Amy est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais elle est sur ma liste à présent…

- Non ! Non tu ne la prendras pas !

Tessa se retourna sur Dean, Sam et Stacey qui pénétraient de nouveau dans la pièce.

- Vous avez trouvé ce qui se passe ? demanda Bobby.

- Pas vraiment mais on a une piste, répondit Sam.

- Je suis désolée Dean, reprit Tessa.

- Rien à battre que tu sois désolée ! Elle ne mourra pas, vous entendez ? Elle ne mourra pas !

- Je dois y aller à présent mais je reviendrais…

- Tessa je te préviens…Après tout ce qu'on a traversé…

- Je ne peux rien faire Dean…

- Laisse-nous du temps.

- Vous en avez encore. Mais quand l'heure sera venue, je devrais la prendre.

- A force de vous côtoyer on a appris des trucs, ne m'oblige pas à les utiliser.

- Désolée Dean, répéta Tessa avant de disparaître.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Dean n'attrape un vase contenant des fleurs sur une table non loin de lui et le balance rageusement contre un mur faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, dit Sam. On doit aller au Sanctuaire.

- Comment ? s'étonna Bobby.

- Sara, répondit Stacey.

Les trois chasseurs se tournèrent encore une fois vers elle. Mais la jolie blonde semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle à présent.

- Sara pourra vous y conduire.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Sam. Appelle-là Dean.

- Sara ! cria Dean après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Sara c'est…Papa ! Viens ici s'il te plaît c'est important ! Sara !

- Oui Papa ?

Sara apparut devant lui avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire « ouf ». Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et la petite observa alors sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Maman ?

- Elle est malade chérie…Il faut que Tonton Sam et moi on parle à Annabella pour la guérir. Tu peux nous emmener au Sanctuaire ?

Sara hocha la tête et tendit sa petite main à Sam. Celui-ci la prit et en à peine une minute ils avaient tous les trois disparus laissant Bobby et Stacey seuls. Bobby se rassit près d'Amy et Stacey l'observa en silence. Elle hésita puis se décida finalement.

- Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité ici, je vais vous laisser…

- Stacey !

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être venu.

- J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Bobby, vous et les Winchester.

- Je le leur dirais.

- Au revoir et…Bonne chance.

Cass et Amy se retrouvèrent dans la petite clairière d'une forêt de pins en pleine nuit. Une nuit épaisse éclairée uniquement d'étoiles. Elle n'avait pas froid et s'observa pour la première fois. Elle était habillée comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Castiel, d'un jean, de ses bottes à talons plats, d'un chemisier à carreaux et de sa veste en cuir marron. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que son souffle faisait de la fumée blanche. Mais elle ne ressentait pas la température.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- En Russie. J'y rencontrais parfois Crowley…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Tu vas voir…

L'ange et la chasseuse attendirent quelques minutes puis le Roi des Enfers apparut dans leur champs de vision. Quelques instants après, Jacob en personne se retrouva face à lui.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle cette fois, dit Crowley d'un ton autoritaire.

- On dirait bien.

- Amy est mourante.

- Je suis au courant, dit Jacob brusquement. Mais je ne peux rien faire.

- Vraiment ?

- Je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit aux Winchester, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot…

- Il se pourrait que mes oreilles aient traîné près du Sanctuaire et que j'en sache un peu plus, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais.

- Parce que je tiens vraiment à elle ! répondit le démon vigoureusement.

- Mais moi aussi je tiens à elle ! Après tout, si elle survit, c'est elle qui nous sauvera tous…Les super anges sont apparemment les seuls à pouvoir vaincre les Léviathans…

- On peut les aider à les remettre au Purg…

- Non je crois que tu n'as pas compris, interrompit Jacob. Ils peuvent les tuer.

Amy et Crowley encaissèrent le coup.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Roi des Enfers.

- Hum hum…Mais pour ça ils doivent être entraîné, et guidé. Par Amy.

- Fascinant…Mais tu sais cette jeune fille a quelque chose en plus. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Je rêve ! ricana Jacob. Aurais-tu un faible pour elle ?

- Tu délires…Allez, dis-moi ce que tu sais ou au moins va aider les Winchester !

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, dit l'ange en essayant de rester calme. Je ne peux rien faire…Et je vais te dire pourquoi ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter voyant que Crowley ouvrait déjà la bouche. On ne peut rien faire, c'est à Amy seule de décider.

- Allons-y, dit Castiel en prenant de nouveau la main de la chasseuse.

- Non attends je…

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils avaient de nouveau disparu.

Après ce qu'il lui parut être des heures, Bobby vit de nouveau entrer Sam et Dean, la mine défaite. Ils avaient passé du temps à parler à Annabella mais à leur tête, le vieux chasseur comprit que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

- Alors ? Vous savez ce qui se passe ?

- Oui…répondit Sam.

- Et ? insista Bobby.

- On ne peut rien faire…

Sam se laissa tomber contre un mur sur le sol l'air las. Dean s'assit de l'autre coté du lit d'Amy, celui qui n'était pas occupé par Bobby, en prenant la main de sa femme pendant que Bobby encaissait le coup.

- Comment ça « on ne peut rien faire » ? s'énerva Bobby.

- Apparemment…Les pouvoirs d'Amy sont en train de la tuer de l'intérieur. Elle…Consciemment ou inconsciemment elle n'accepte pas son sort de devenir un super ange mais ses pouvoirs ont continué à grandir et maintenant c'est comme si ils étaient bloqués en elle. C'est à elle de décider maintenant, répondit Sam.

Dean n'avait rien dit et plutôt que de perdre son temps à parler aux autres il préféra s'adresser directement à la femme de sa vie. Il serra fort sa main, soupira puis se mit à lui parler en la fixant intensément.

- Amy…Je t'en prie, écoute-moi bébé. Tu dois...ça me tue de dire ça parce qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça signifie pour toi ou pour nous mais tu dois accepter tes pouvoirs pour revenir parmi nous. On s'arrangera si tu...Oh puis au diable toutes ces conneries ! Je veux que tu reviennes, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu entends ? On a besoin de toi...J'ai besoin de toi ! Quoi que tu es à faire, quoi qu'il se passera après, on trouvera une solution ! Je te veux à mes cotés, on l'a juré, pour toujours et à jamais, en Enfer et au Paradis, tu te souviens ? Je t'en supplie chérie…Je t'en supplie.

Dean murmura encore plusieurs « je t'en supplie », la voix pleine de sanglots. Tout le monde pleurait silencieusement à présent. Amy également. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène, Cass à ses cotés.

- Tu vois pourquoi je ne peux pas le laisser…

- Amy, il est temps que tu comprennes ce qui se passe vraiment ici.

- Je le sais Cass.

- Alors tu dois l'affronter ! Je t'en prie Amy, ouvre les yeux ! s'écria Cass en lui prenant le bras. Tu dois réaliser…

- Que je réalise quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? s'énerva Amy en faisant lâcher prise à l'ange, les larmes coulant rageusement sur ses joues. Que tout ça n'est pas vraiment réel ? Que tu n'es pas là Cass, que tu es juste un produit de mon imagination ? Que tout ce que j'ai vu n'était que le fruit de mes pouvoirs enfouis et que je dois accepter mon sort ou mourir ? Je suis au courant, je sais tout ça !

Amy hurlait à présent mais Castiel restait impassible. Elle ajouta en se calmant un peu :

- Je l'ai compris à la première minute où je t'ai vu...

- Tu n'as pas le choix Amy. Ces pouvoirs…Ils sont trop forts pour toi, ils te rongent de l'intérieur. Soit tu les acceptes soit tu meurs.

- Non, je dois rester avec eux…J'en ai assez de devoir faire des choses que je ne veux pas, assez d'être obliger de sauver le monde pour n'avoir rien en retour…

- Amy, nom de…Réveille-toi ! Si tu n'acceptes pas ton destin, tu vas mourir ! Et tu devras quitter les Winchester de toute manière, c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux ? Je veux ma vie Castiel ! Je ne veux pas que les choses changent…

- Alors tu vas mourir…Il ne te reste plus de temps Amy. Tu dois te décider.

La chasseuse donna un coup de pied de colère dans la porte de sa chambre. Le bruit résonna faisant se lever d'un bon Bobby, Sam et Dean qui observaient la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que s'était ? demanda Sam.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'un autre bruit les fit beaucoup plus paniqués. Ils se tournèrent vers Amy et les moniteurs, le cœur battant, près à exploser.

- A l'aide !

_Bipppppppppp_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
